


Flickering Lantern

by Oakwyrm



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Tolkien inspired trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: When things get crowded Ashe tends to vanish, but sometimes solitude isn't really what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invertedhavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedhavoc/gifts).



> This is for Shane (invertedhavoc) because he's an awesome human being and deserves more Ashe/Kyr content.

The night was beautiful, a full moon hung in the sky and no clouds hid the stars from view. And yet Ashe couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. She was fairly certain she'd managed to slip away from her friends unnoticed. It was one of the busiest nights the bar had ever seen and she'd managed to use that to her advantage.

    She sighed softly, staring down into the water below her. Above her the branches of a willow tree whispered softly in the breeze. It's soft song carried her back to Meathe, to memories she'd long since decided she was better off without.

    There had been willows on Meathe, too. Along the softly running stream where she had played as a child. Before she had become too old and too important for such things. They had whispered, too. The trees had voices, old and wise. It was only when she had come to Alaran that she had discovered they could be angry and vengeful just as easily.

    She placed the palm of her hand gently against the willow's bark. It was a young tree, as trees go, it's voice was quicker and merrier than some of the older trees on the Isles. There were places in the forests here where the hearts of the trees were filled with rot. Filled with wrath and the long-lived grudges of ancients. She shivered.

    So deeply sunk into her thoughts as she was, it was perhaps not a surprise that she missed the approaching footsteps until the light reached her. She turned abruptly to face the intruder on her solitude. Kyr stood there, holding a small, flickering lantern. She relaxed somewhat and leaned back against the willow's trunk.

    “You mind if I join you?” he asked. She shrugged but moved over a little bit so he could sit down comfortably next to her. He did so, setting the lantern down in front of them.

They sat in silence for a while, Ashe staring quietly at the flickering flame in the lantern. Kyr looked up to the night sky above them and the branches of the willow continued to whisper softly in the breeze.

    When fifteen minutes had passed in silence Kyr finally spoke up. “Ashe... I know you want to be alone sometimes but I don't think this is one of those times.” Ashe twitched, surprised by the sudden breaking of the silence and Kyr's words.

    “No, Kyr, you're right,” she sighed, leaning her chin in her hand and continuing to stare at the flame. Kyr tilted his head to the side.

    “Then why did you leave?” he asked. Ashe drew her arms close about herself.

    “I don't want to be alone,” she said, “but I don't want to be surrounded by people either.” She drew more into herself, trying to take up as little space as possible.

    “Are you good with me staying?” Kyr asked. Ashe nodded quickly.

    “Yeah, please... please stay I don't want to be alone right now.” She uncurled slightly and moved a little closer to Kyr. The lantern flickered quietly, illuminating the scene with a soft light as the two sat under the willow tree, gazing deep into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Willow tree symbolism: enchantment, wishing, romantic love, healing, protection. Among others.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under the Willow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395495) by [invertedhavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedhavoc/pseuds/invertedhavoc)




End file.
